Sirius Black and His Godson's First Year
by AryiaChan
Summary: Ever wonder what it would've been like if Sirius Black never went after Pettigrew that night? If instead he insisted on going with Hagrid to deliver Harry? If Harry actually grew up with his godfather in his life? Well you're about to find out.


**Have you ever wondered what it would've been like for Harry if Sirius never got sent to Azkaban? If Peter got sent instead? How Harry would've turned out differently? Or how it would've worked in the books? Well this is my take on it.**

**Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I don't own Harry Potter. It all belong to the wonderful and delightful JK Rowling!**

A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of headlight.; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up to the sky – and a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and onto the road in front of them.

If the motorcycle was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed and so wild- long tangle of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face. In the side car next to him was a much smaller man by comparison. His dark hair hanged over his eyes in a casual manor, but on his face was a look of determination. The man was holding what looked to be a bundle of blankets.

"Hargird, at last."Dumbledore addressed the taller of the two men. "I see you have brought company. Hello, Sirius."

"Hello, Dumbedore," The young man greeted with a cold stare.

"No problems, were there Hargrid?"

"No sir, the house was almost destroyed, but I got him out before the muggles started swarmin'. Just about to leave when I encountered Sirius Black over here."

"He fell asleep as we were flying over Bristol," Sirius gestured the the blankets in his arms.

Dumbledore and McGonagall bent forward over the small bundle. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy, just asleep. Under a tuft a jet black hair over his forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning.

"Is the where -?" whispered McGonagall.

"Yes," said Dumbledore, "he'll have that scar forever."

"couldn't you do something about it?" Sirius inquired.

"Even if I could, I wouldn't." Scars can come in handy. I have one above my left knee that is a perfect map of London Underground. Well – give him here Sirius – we better get this over with."

"Wait." Sirius said, moving just out of Dumbledore's reach. "I'm his godfather. Harry should come stay with me. I'm the one Lily and James left him to should they ever -"

"I'm sorry Sirius, but the best place for Harry right now is here. The circumstances under which his parents died left a very old magic in place. Blood wards." Dumbledore gazed at Sirius through his half-moon spectacles.

Sirius nodded in understanding. "Fine, but I want to stay close then. See him on weekends and holidays. Besides, once he starts causing accidental magic he'll need someone to explain it to him. There's not many witches and wizards here, right? I'll move to the area, keep an eye on him, make sure he doesn't get into trouble. Please?" Sirius pleaded.

Dumbledore sighed, "Very well Sirius, but you aren't to bring him to the wizarding world. Sirius, before he's out of diapers he'll be more famous than Bertie Bott's every flavor beans. He doesn't need that pressure, or that big an ego. You don't have to raise him as a muggle, but let him reside in the muggle world until it's time for him to come to Hogwarts"

"Very well, then." Sirius handed over the baby Harry, Looking defeated. "Goodbye, Prongslet, I'll see you soon."

"Could I say goodbye to him, Sir?" asked Hagrid. He bent his shaggy head over harry and gave him a whiskery kiss. Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog.

"Shh! You'll wake up the muggles!" hissed Professor McGonagall.

"S-sorry," sobbed Hagrid. "but I can't stand it – Lily and James dead _ and poor little Harry off ter live with muggles -"

"Don't worry, Hagrid," Sirius rubbed his back, "I'll be around to watch over him. I'll explain everything to him when the time comes." Hagrid gave Sirius a giant bear hug and mumbled, "Yer a good man, Sirius. Yer a good, good man," over and over again. McGonagall patted him gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid Harry gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Harry's blankets, and then came back for the other three. For a full minute they stood and looked at the little bundle.

"Don't worry Harry," Sirius muttered under his breath, "I'll be here, every step of the way."

**So I know right now it's just basically the first chapter with a dash of Sirius, but that'll change. I'm just trying to set things up right now, and I'm going to try really hard to have it barely stray from the books at all. Please review with any comments and suggestions, critique, have a party! Any flames will be used to roast marshmallows in our extravaganza!**


End file.
